


Unexpected dividends

by i_claudia



Series: summer pornathon 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, F/F, Heist, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana doesn't usually hit residences; the payoff is pennies compared to the corporate jobs she takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected dividends

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon. Challenge Seven: Magic.
> 
> I had so much fun with this one. Inspiration credit goes to [this amazing playlist](http://8tracks.com/voodooize/take-the-money-and-run). I might come back to this and write more in the universe later, but for now I'm throwing it on up here to have everything together.

Morgana doesn't usually hit residences; the payoff is pennies compared to the corporate jobs she takes.

This job is different.

“The panel's on your left,” Gwen says in her ear. The sound is clear, whatever bugs the tech had developed in the last heist exterminated after Gwen sifted through the code. “Under the painting. Give me a minute to disable the alarm.”

“Fucking ugly painting,” Morgana mutters, so low only her mic picks up her voice. Gwen hushes her anyway. 

“Got it. Give it a tug, and—yep. Pull that red wire out. That's the tricky bit done.”

“Easy for you to say,” Morgana says, just to hear Gwen laugh. 

“You could do half these jobs with one hand tied behind your back.”

“Magic's useless for tech; why else would I keep you around?”

“Of course.” Gwen sounds amused. “The only reason you haven't slit my throat yet.”

“You know it.”

“Move,” Gwen instructs. “You've two minutes before the alarms come back online; stay low.”

Morgana moves with a grace she knows is inhuman. So much of her is terribly, fallibly human, but not this—not the magic moving with her muscles, keeping her steps lighter, faster than any natural woman. It's the work of a few seconds to reach the door at the end of the hall; she's reaching for the handle when she hears something and stops dead.

“Morgana,” Gwen hisses at her. “The drives are—”

“Heard something.” There's the noise again—low, unmistakeable. “Someone's here.”

“The house is empty; he won't be back until—”

Morgana slips through the door before Gwen can finish, just another dark shadow in the corners, hidden by more than just the night.

“Oh,” Gwen says in her ear.

Morgana can see as well in the dark as she can at noon—all it takes is a quick shift of thought, and the scene is laid out in full, glorious color. The covers of the bed are kicked down, trailing off the bed onto the floor with the pillows, but neither of the men sharing the mattress look cold. 

“Fuuuck,” one of them says, strained—Morgana looks at him more closely, where he's arching up, his head and feet slipping a little on the fitted sheet, because he seems—

“Is that _Arthur Pendragon_?” Gwen asks, incredulous; Morgana nods, knowing Gwen's sensors will pick up the movement. Arthur bucks up again, and again, begging, and Morgana's never been happier to have Gwen's tech tucked around her body, recording every word. They're being handed blackmail on a silver platter.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasps, “fuck—fuck me, Merlin, give it to me, please—”

Merlin is eagerly obliging, doing exactly as Arthur asks, their bodies moving smoothly together, the smell of sweat and sex spreading. They're gorgeous together, and Morgana's never been one for denying temptation. Perhaps she'll forgo blackmail and add the video to her personal collection.

“Morgana,” Gwen hisses. “Are you—seriously?”

“Relax,” Morgana murmurs as she slips her hand into her panties, curling her fingers against herself. “Fuck, that's hot.”

“We're _working_!”

“Break time,” Morgana says, enjoying the way Gwen splutters. “Wish I was with you. I'd touch you just like this, stretch you out and make you scream—”

Arthur groans, low and broken, but it doesn't hide the hitch in Gwen's breathing. “I swear, Morgana—”

Morgana doesn't listen. She releases her magic instead, reaching to brush an invisible touch over Gwen's skin, teasing at her breasts and the softness of her belly.

“Working!” Gwen squeaks, strangled, and Morgana laughs—a huff of air, inaudible beneath all Arthur's noise—but it's enough to give her away. 

Merlin freezes, ignoring Arthur's whine, whipping his head around, but Morgana's already moving. She'd noticed the drives on her first visual sweep of the room; she dives for them now, throwing up her shields when a bolt of golden magic nearly hits her.

“Apologies, boys,” she says, once the drives are safe in hand. She doesn't let her shields down. They haven't moved—Merlin's still balls-deep in Arthur's arse—but the magic she can feel Merlin gathering is powerful. “I'll leave you to it. Magnificent show.”

Merlin unleashes his magic, but she's already vanished, laughing fit to burst, Pendragon Corp.'s most important research projects under her arm. She and Gwen will celebrate tonight, long and loud until the sun comes up over the world, their oyster.


End file.
